DEFENSORES DO UNIVERSO
by Aizenpowers
Summary: NOSSOS HERIOS RYU, RIN E SUO, PARTEM NUMA JORNADA PARA SALVAR O PLANETA TERRA, E DURANTE ESSAS VIAGENS ELES ENCONTRAM MUITOS AMIGOS.NÃO PERCAM ESSA INCRIVEL AVENTURA
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Onde tudo começa!**

Não era costume assistir televisão, mas hoje, foi impulsionado... Suo ligou seu aparelho televisor. Passou um canal… nada de interessante, passou outro, era a mesma coisa. Ficou meio intrigado com isso, já que não era costume passarem as mesmas coisas. Parou em um dos canais para ver a notícia que era dada.

- Por motivos desconhecidos os satélites que ficam ao redor do planeta Terra estão sofrendo sérios danos. Já perdemos os sinais de radares, rádios e...

O homem, vestido de terno e gravata, sumiu da tela do aparelho… agora só podia-se ver chuviscos que invadiam toda a tela, fazendo um desagradável barulho.

Suo desinteressado desligou o aparelho… pensando que a causa, talvez fosse radiação, ou qualquer outro motivo. Levantou-se de onde estava e saiu para um treino. Já havia algum tempo que não treinava, e por este motivo não poderia relaxar.

Caminhou calmamente a um lugar bem conhecido por ele. Um vasto e calmo campo, com algumas rochas e árvores, com uma bela vista para o lago. Suo ao chegar relembrou dos velhos amigos, que provavelmente deveriam estar treinando. Relembrou de Ryu… um bom amigo que vivia treinando em busca de ser o melhor guerreiro.

Deu um sorriso.

- Não posso relaxar. Não quero ficar para trás. – Suo pensou animado.

Fechando os olhos e concentrando-se… nesse momento apenas existia Suo e a sua integração a natureza. Sentiu o fluído dos líquidos… começando de seu corpo e expandindo ao mundo todo. Foi nesse momento que algo o surpreendeu chegando a ficar abismado.

Foi sentindo os líquidos que notou certa alteração na quantidade de água dos mares… que nesse exato momento estavam milhares de vezes maior a que se deveria ter.

- Mas… o que está acontecendo? – Suo perguntou a si mesmo encabulado com a situação.

Decidido, caminhou até sua casa. Desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao porão. Acendeu a luz e parou para ver algo imenso coberto por uma longa capa. Foi até o objeto e retirou a capa dele aos poucos, agora se podendo distinguir o que seria. Olhou com orgulho para o satélite construído pelas próprias mãos durante alguns anos.

Depois de enviada para seguir o caminho do espaço, Suo acompanha as imagens retiradas por seu satélite. Novamente se surpreende ao ver que estava certo. Quando o satélite sai de nossa atmosfera para de enviar imagens, concluindo que levou o mesmo destino dos outros.

- Isso tem que estar errado! – Suo falou sozinho olhando surpreso as imagens.

Fazendo cálculos utilizando as imagens retiradas descobriu que a Terra aumentou seu tamanho em duzentas vezes.

- Impossível! – franziu a testa… intrigado com o que estava acontecendo.

Decidiu guardar a notícia para si mesmo até achar alguém de confiança, e para não alarmar o povo. Em um relance de memória relembrou-se de seu velho amigo.

- Ryu! – disse Suo já indo preparar as coisas para partir.

Saiu de casa… concentrou-se em achar o amigo através dos líquidos de seu corpo. Em pouco tempo Suo encontra Ryu, que estava treinando solitário nas altas montanhas.

- Suo, amigo… há quanto tempo! – Ryu sorriu ao identificar o amigo se aproximando.

Teve que desmanchar o sorriso ao ver a expressão sério que o rosto de Suo transmitia.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ryu perguntou, desta vez, sério.

- Antes de contar terá que se acalmar. O que vou lhe dizer causará certo impacto. – Suo respondeu.

Ryu fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça para que Suo explicasse a situação. Suo começa a explicar o que está ocorrendo com a Terra às vezes olhando de relance as expressões de espanto que seu amigo fazia ao escutar cada palavra atentamente.

Depois de um alonga conversa… onde discutiam o que poderia ter acontecido… descobrem, através dos líquidos, uma habilidade de Suo, que não só os líquidos aumentaram de tamanho… como também a expansão de solo cresceu igualmente.

Sem contar outras coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo. Como cavaleiros medievais, que hoje já não existiam, mas que agora estão espalhados a todos os lados, como também antigos inimigos já derrotados que voltam a vida. Tudo isso estava muito estranho.

Decididos a descobrirem o que estava acontecendo com seu planeta, Ryu e Suo se unem para achar o motivo de tal acontecimento. De uma coisa eles sabiam. Seu planeta não era o mesmo… e custe o que custar eles achariam a causa disso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo: Uma Nova Aliada! E Novos Problemas!**

Depois de se unirem os dois heróis decidem voltar a casa de Suo para arrumarem mais algumas coisas. Chegando na casa arrumaram duas malas para a viagem.

- Com certeza essa jornada será longa Suo! – Ryu falou sentado ao sofá da sala olhando a televisão que se encontrava com os mesmo chuviscos.

- Eu concordo meu amigo! – Suo confirmou pegando o controle e desligando o aparelho que estava fazendo aquele barulhinho infernal – Mas algo me incomoda.

- O que seria? – Ryu perguntou virando o rosto e vendo a expressão de Suo tornar-se séria novamente.

- Tive a impressão de sermos seguidos desde as montanhas! – Suo respondeu. Seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão da sala como se pudesse, através disso, descobrir algo.

- Eu também tive ess…

Ryu não pôde terminar de falar por causa de um enorme barulho vindo de um dos quartos da casa. Ambos olharam a direção que seria o quarto se levantaram e foram até o local do barulho.

Abriram a porta do quarto e suas expressões tornaram-se para uma de total surpresa ao ver uma garota sentada acariciando um dos lados do rosto que provavelmente havia batido na queda, que fez um abajur quebrar e um criado mudo cair.

- Rin! – Ryu e Suo falaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo a garota assustar-se e olhar para eles.

- Oi Ryu! Oi Suo! – a garota levantou-se ajeitando o kimono e dando um doce sorriso – Suo… desculpe-me pelo abajur… é que tropecei e não deu de segurar.

- Rin sua capetinha! – Ryu disse sorrindo desajeitado pelo jeito da garota.

- Rin! Como conseguiu nos seguir? E o que está fazendo aqui? – Suo perguntou um pouco aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Foram até a sala e a fizeram explicar tudo.

- E foi isso. Eu segui Suo e ouvi a conversa de vocês na montanha! Depois voltei, mas acabei tropeçando no tapete ali encima e vocês me acharam! – Rin terminou de explicar dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Não deveria ter feito isso Rin! Não sabe o susto que deu em nós! – Suo disse em tom reprovador.

- Mas agora já passou! E eu vou junto de vocês! – ela levantou animada quase dando pulinhos.

- O que? – ambos questionam a garota diante do que ela falara.

- Isso que vocês ouviram! Eu vou com vocês! – ela sorri fazendo sinal afirmativo com o dedo.

Sem ter muito o que fazer Suo e Ryu decidem leva-la, mas já alertam os perigos e as situações arriscadas que eles podem se meter. Sem se importar com os perigos Rin continua firme em sua decisão de querer ajuda-los. Os dois amigos ficam surpresos diante a coragem da garota, e quando percebem-na já está de mala pronta para partir.

Sem muito o que pensar os três partem para essa grande aventura que está preste a começar. Como não poderiam ir de avião por causa dos satélites, decidem fazer a viagem a pé, mas o problema seria atravessar o oceano… isso sim seria um grande problema a eles.

- Que tal irmos para o litoral? De lá poderíamos ver se arranjamos algum jeito de partir! – Rin disse do nada andando ao lado dos amigos.

- É pelo jeito até que levar a baixinha não foi má idéia! – Ryu fala bagunçando o cabelo de Rin.

- Ei Ryu para com isso! – Rin diz tentando se arrumar o cabelo.

Suo sorriu diante a empolgação dos amigos, pôs a mão nos bolsos e balançou a cabeça para os lados continuando a caminhar.

Os amigos estavam tão distraídos que não notaram um vulto negro passar por perto e em um piscar de olhos sumir entre as sombras. Parece que Rin não era a única espiã.

Os três amigos conseguiram pegar carona em um caminhão de legumes que ia para o litoral. Suo e Ryu estavam quietos sentados, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, mas Rin estava eufórica ao contrário dos outros dois andava de um lado para outro impaciente.

De repente o caminhão bate em algo o que o faz tombar. Os três dentro do baú do caminhão caíram por cima dos legumes e os mesmos por cima deles. Não perdendo tempo os três logo saíram do caminhão, mas ao fazer isso se depararam com uma figura desconhecida para Suo e Rin. Mas pela expressão que Ryu expressava no rosto parecia já conhecer o individuo, e pelo jeito coisa boa não era.

- Você! – Ryu disse entre dentes olhando fixo o sujeito à frente deles.

O individuo que tinha o tamanho de um urso, e vestia apenas uma sunga vermelha aparentava ser um lutador de luta livre fortíssimo.

- Zangief o que faz aqui? – Ryu perguntou.

- O chefe quer vê-los. – o homem que se denominava Zangief pronunciou-se.

Ryu fica com uma expressão pior ainda… poder-se-ia dizer que chegava a ser raiva.

- Mas só a um jeito de chegar lá! – Zangief falou com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto – Terão que passar por mim!!

Terminando de falar o enorme homem parte para cima dos três amigos.

O que será que os três irão fazer? Quem será o misterioso chefe que Zangief pronunciou? O que será que os aguarda?


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro capítulo: Golpes Fulminantes – Ryu vs Zangief**

Após o acidente com o caminhão, nossos amigos são intimados pelo lutador Zangief e, o mesmo, parte para cima dos três.

Os três ficam em posição de luta ao verem que Zangief estava vindo.

- Afastem-se! Essa luta é minha! – Ryu falou olhando Zangief se aproximar – Não quero que se metam agora.

Obedecendo ao amigo Suo e Rin fazem sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e se afastam para deixar Ryu lutar sem se preocupar.

Zangief vai para cima de Ryu que rapidamente salta por cima do outro lutador caindo logo atrás dele, logo em seguida começa a desferir vários socos e chutes seguidos e rápidos nas costas do adversário. Zangief tem uma massa muscular enorme e os golpes não surtiram tanto efeito como o desejado, então depois de receber os golpes de Ryu… Zangief virasse aplicando o golpe "Spining Lariat" onde o mesmo estica seus braços e máxima possível e começa a gira-los como um ventilador indo para cima do oponente.

Ryu tenta se esquivar dos golpes do adversário, mas logo é acertado, e mandado a alguns metros longe.

Suo da um passo a frente ao ver o que aconteceu com Ryu, mas para ao notar que o mesmo está bem e levanta sem problemas voltando a posição de luta.

Zangief, novamente corre a direção de Ryu, que tenta pular, de novo por cima do adversário, mas é pego pela perna no alto de sua cabeça e o puxa novamente para sua frente onde o abraça com força, quase que o esmagando.

Após isso Zangief começa a desferir o ataque "Final Atomic Blaster". Nesse golpe o usuário começa a rodar e bater com seu corpo, junto ao do inimigo, dando fortes acertos em luta livre por toda a arena, e no final do golpe o usuário roda como um pião caindo e chocando a cabeça do oponente contra o chão.

Suo e Rin ficam preocupados ao verem o golpe sendo aplicado em Ryu, pois graças ao tamanho de Zangief cada acerto ao chão ocasionava uma cratera.

Ryu estava agüentando os golpes de seu adversário, e quando Zangief vai aplicar o último golpe Ryu apóia seus dois pés contra o peito de seu adversário… o empurrando e escapando dos terríveis braços do oponente o deixando chocar-se contra o chão sozinho, fazendo um alto estrondo e abrindo uma cratera no meio da rua.

Uma alta nuvem de fumaça havia se erguido, e Ryu do outro lado junta as mãos para trás numa posição de ataque. Do nada um grito é ouvido e do meio da fumaça Zangief aparece correndo a direção de Ryu novamente. Ryu salta novamente, e quando Zangief tenta pegá-lo pela perna ele aponta as mãos para baixo.

- Hadouken! – Ryu grita disparando um forte tiro de chi (ki) direto na face de Zangief e caindo logo atrás do mesmo.

Ryu olha para seu oponente e o vê espatifar-se no chão para frente. Feliz levanta a mão em comemoração a vitória. Suo e Rin correm até ele e ficam felizes por ele ter conseguido.

Sorrindo para os amigos Ryu se dirige até Zangief e o ergue pelo pescoço.

- Onde ele está? Fale logo que estaremos indo para lá! – Ryu disse seriamente olhando Zagief.

Suo fica assustado ao ver Ryu tratar o "chefe" por "ele".

- Isso quer dizer que já se conhecem então! – Suo pensou esperando a respostas para as dúvidas que apareciam cada vez mais.

- Você sabe Sha-Shadaloo… - Zagief responde ofegante.

Ryu o solta, deixando-o cair no chão. Pega sua mala em forma de saco de areia, e chamando os outros dois amigos.

- O que enfrentaremos agora vai ser complicado! Tomem cuidado, mas não recuem! – Ryu falou começando a caminhar.

Rin e Suo confirmam positivamente com a cabeça e acompanham Ryu voltando a sua jornada… agora indo a outra direção, seguindo os passos de Ryu que seguia um pouco à frente pensativo.

O que será que nossos heróis irão encontrar nesse lugar chamado Shadaloo...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarto Episodio : Caminho para Shadaloo – Apostas a Mil**

Depois da derrota de Zangief, nossos heróis partem para Shadaloo, seguindo Ryu sem questionar. Ryu e seus amigos acabam por passar por dentro de uma cidade costeira, uma cidadezinha pequena, mas aparentemente nova para os nossos heróis, em meio as pessoas comuns e feirantes, podiam ser encontradas pessoas vestidas de forma estranha, como ninjas, lutadores e muitas outras coisas do tipo.

- O lugar que estamos para chegar até Shadaloo, precisa cruzar o oceano e chegar até a outra parte do Japão, que fica praticamente do lado oposto do mesmo pais.- Ryu explica a Suo e Rin.

Os três então passando por uma ultima rua, chegam até perto do porto de navios, e acabam sabendo que os navios maiores não iriam vir mais, isso por que não tinham radar graças a falta dos satélites, e os únicos que estavam partindo eram os a vela e também um outro navio que viria buscar lutadores, e que os levaria justamente pra onde Ryu queria ir.

-Quero 3 passagens para o barco que vai até Shadaloo.- Ryu tinha dinheiro guardado que havia ganhado de seu amigo Ken e que praticamente nunca usava.

- As passagens já acabaram e o único jeito de conseguir é ir a rua das Apostas e tentar com os apostadores de lá.- diz o homem no porto

Ryu , Rin e Suo então partem para a Rua das Apostas , lugar dos apostadores da cidade.

Chegando ao lugar os três se deparam com multidões enormes que cercavam barracas, por todos os lados se encontravam lutadores, ninjas e tudo mais e também por todo lado se escutavam gritos e berros, de vitória ou de derrota sobre as apostas, até que andando muito, os três se deparam com um palco, onde a aposta são cinco passes para o navio que era o navio que precisavam, para ganha-los a pessoa precisaria derrotar o cara lá de cima, numa disputa de Braço de Ferro

Ryu sem pensar muito pega fila junto a Suo que também queria entrar na jogada , Rin disse que não iria pois ela não ia ter força o suficiente. Então ela se senta numa calçada do lado e fica apenas assistindo.

Suo é esbarrado por trás por um garoto que possuía uma varinha de pescar em mãos, tinha o cabelo espetado, um rosto que aparentava felicidade e tranqüilidade e se vestia todo de verde. Suo olha para trás.

Me desculpe, é ...meu nome é Gon, como vai?- diz o garoto.

Suo responde com um rosto alegre, o garoto conta que ninguém estava conseguindo derrotar o cara que fazia as apostas lá em cima. Suo se assusta também com o tamanho do garotinho que estava na fila, já que ninguém derrotava o cara,

"o que um garotinho faria?" Pensa Suo, mas sem se preocupar muito com isso , continua a ir ,em frente , até que chega a vez de um cara chamado Leorio.

Leorio era um cara alto , com uma aparência de advogado, não aparentava ser forte nem fraco , e justamente ele era o da frente de Ryu, sem muitas expectativas que o cara vencesse, Ryu começa a preparar o braço. Quando de repente num solavanco só, Loerio ganha facilmente do enorme cara que estava lá em cima, e acaba por faturar os ingressos

Gon que estava na fila fica alegre , pois pelo que parecia , os dois eram amigos. Ryu fica desapontado e Suo vai com uma cara alegre cumprimentar Leorio.

-Parabéns! Você ganhou os ingressos fácil.

Leorio vira o rosto sendo mal educado, mas Gon não, ele cumprimenta Suo e agradece a parabeniza o amigo. Rin e Ryu também se aproxima

-Vocês também estão indo pegar aquele navio? Temos 5 ingressos, podemos ir todos juntos.- disse Gon alegremente.

Leorio fica surtado com as palavras de Gon , pois ele planejava vender os outros ingressos, mais no final , acaba sucumbindo, isso deixa Ryu muito feliz. E logo todos os cinco juntos vão ate o porto esperar o navio .

Estando já no porto a algum tempo , de repente surge um grande Navio , mais não um navio comum , um navio estilo medieval , aqueles navios a vela gigantes , Ryu não se assusta muito pois já que os navios novos não poderiam vir , e claro que mandariam algo como isso , então todos pagam passagem e logo entram para dentro do navio , se deparando com montes e mais montes de lutadores , os três começam a se perguntar o porque disso.

- Com certeza isso é coisa de Bison- diz Ryu

- Quem é esse Bison?- perguntam Suo e Rin

Esse é o "Chefe" de quem Zangief falavam- diz Ryu

Os dois ficam calados e Ryu pede para que os dois apenas curtam a viagem e continuem calmos sem se meter em encrencas pelo caminho , os três se acomodam junto a Gon e a Leorio e finalmente o capitão, um senhor barbudo e com um nariz grande e vermelho diz ' Vamos Partir!'

O que será que guarda para nossos heróis , essa viagem tão estranha , será que chegarão a Shadaloo mesmo?

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Capitulo : Lutando em alto mar!**

Depois de conseguirem as passagens nossos heróis embarcam em um navio cheio de lutadores, mesmo achando aquilo estranho, não se preocupam e continuam a viagem ao lado de seus novos amigos Gon e Leorio.

Alguns acontecimentos fazem com que algumas lutas estourem em meio ao clima instável que se encontrava dentro do barco, depois das brigas, os causadores eram jogados para fora do barco, isso porque o capitão havia informado que lutas não seriam permitidas ate ordem superior, nossos heróis continuavam calmos e relaxando na viagem, sem se envolverem em problemas ou dificuldades.

Quando a viagem estava indo agora bem mais calma para todos, Gon levanta de repente, segundos após Suo fica de pé e ambos se dirigem até a proa do barco e começam a olhar o céu. O céu estava azul e havia muitas nuvens ao horizonte, o sol estava a pico e ventava muito, mais forte do que o normal.O capitão também se aproxima e fica a espreita.

Uma tempestade vem vindo - Gon fala em poucas palavras.

Como você diz isso, com o céu tão limpo assim, não há sequer uma nuvem carregada- O capitão pergunta para ele

Então Suo que também já sabia dessa previsão. confirma explicando que como ele sentia os líquidos do ambiente , ele poderia confirmar sem sombra de duvidas, mas essa previsão do garoto assustam tanto o capitão quanto a Suo.

"Como um garoto normal como aquele fez uma previsão certíssima e deu ate precisão do tempo em que ela chegaria e isso com certeza não é normal"- Pensa Sou.

O Suo e Gon voltam a seus pontos de descanso.

Marujos se preparem, pois uma forte tempestade chegará – gritava o capitão aos marujos.

Todos ficaram a espera e então a chuva começou, em segundos o céu se tingiu de negro, o sol que antes brilhava agora se escondia atrás das pesadas nuvens, os assovios lucinantes do vento assustam a todos. E uma pesada chuva obrigou os lutadores a se abrigarem nas partes interiores do navio.

Com o passar do tempo e com a noite que chegava, a tempestade piorava cada vez mais, por força do destino, Suo, Ryu e Rin foram parar em outro compartimento distante do de Gon e Leorio, no compartimento onde estavam os três heróis um outro lutador chamava a atenção.

Ele tinha a aparência de um palhaço, com pinturas em seu rosto e também tinha roupas deste tipo, depois de uma fortes solavancos da tempestade, os heróis escutam gritos vindos lá de fora, era sinal de luta, pois ataques e barulho de espadas ecoavam em todos os corredores do navio.

Ryu e Suo junto de Rin tentam sair do compartimento, mais com uma cara de susto se deparam com todos os lutadores a sua frente mortos, eles não haviam percebido, por causa que estava tudo escuro, então Suo procura com os olhos o palhaço e não o acha sem pensar duas vezes saem para o lado de fora do compartimento.

Dolado de fora, se deparam com a luta de Leorio, contra um garoto vestido se azul, cabelos loiros e tinha muita habilidade , pelos gritos de Leorio o nome dele era Kurapica. Os três heróis tentam ir ate lá para pararem a luta, quando Ryu escorrega e fica prestes a cair do navio, Suo usando seus poderes de controle sobre os líquidos se esforça e consegue segurar Ryu usando braços feitos de água, mas o mar revolto dificultava o controle das águas e quanto mais Suo se esforçava aquilo consumia mais e mais sua energia e ele não podia se mexer, então Rin estava sozinha bem na hora em que todos escutam risadas maléficas

Estas risadas vinham de uma sombra estranha, Um raio cai muito próximo do navio, iluminando todo o convés e aquele palhaço do compartimento se apresenta.

- Sou Hisoka , bem vindos a sua morte! ...

O que será que este palhaço chamado Hisoka quer com nossos hérois ? Será que Rin conseguira enfrenta-lo?

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto Capítulo: Agüente! Rin vs Hisoka**

Assim que nossos heróis saem do compartimento, Ryu quase cai do barco e é salvo por Suo, e logo depois, Rin, que estava sozinha, é obrigada a encarar o palhaço nomeado de Hisoka. Pelos acontecimentos anteriores poderia se deduzir que foi logicamente Hisoka quem havia causado as mortes de todos do compartimento.

Rin entra em modo de luta, meio nervosa e ansiosa, mas atenta aos movimentos de palhaço. Hisoka a fitava com os olhos como se fosse um pedaço de carne pronto para ser cortado.

-"Suo! Segure-o e o puxe de volta… eu seguro esse daqui!".

Suo estava preocupado com ela, mas também precisava salvar logo Ryu que estava prestes a cair no mar, que estava tempestuoso, mas então ele se aproxima da beirada do barco e com muita força começa e puxar Ryu com os braços de água. Ryu estava desacordado o que dificultava o trabalho de seu amigo.

Rin e Hisoka se encaravam, ambos sabiam que a chuva e o chão escorregadio do convés deixaria a arena de luta com difícil locomoção Os dois se encaram, seria uma luta difícil e ambos tinham isso como fato, além disso, havia uma luta ocorrendo do lado oposto de onde eles estavam, se chegassem muito para o lado seriam obrigados a aturarem mais problemas.

Rin é uma lutadora hábil, ela luta muito bem em defesas, além de usar defesa mental contra ataques mentais, mas nessa luta ela teria que usar de força corporal e destreza, pois o lugar era propício à falhas, e falhas têm que serem aproveitadas.

O desconhecido Hisoka parecia confiante demais, mas isso não fazia com que Rin ficasse com medo. Não!! Ela ficava ainda mais feliz por estar lutando com alguém forte, mas isso também era alarmante, então de repente acompanhando o som de um trovão, Hisoka some no ar.

Rin então começa a defender golpes que vinham de todos os lados, não era uma defesa comum, ela era obrigada a se defender com golpes, pois se ela segurasse um ataque daqueles, poderia ter órgãos rompidos ou membros faturados, pois eram golpes de extrema precisão e força.

Rin se defende com o pé e dá um chute forte no braço de Hisoka que acerta um golpe contra o chão do barco abrindo um enorme buraco. Hisoka que já estava irritado por não conseguir acerta-la pega parte do chão que havia quebrado e o lança para cima de Rin, assim que ela se defende ele aproveita o momento e acerta um um golpe com a mão aberta na perna dela, o que faz ela rodar no ar, logo depois ele acerta dois golpes de mão aberta contra a lateral do corpo dela, fazendo com que ela voasse e batesse contra uma das laterais pequenas do barco, perto de onde Suo estava resgatando Ryu.

Rin fica no chão, sentindo dores em todos os pontos do corpo que Hisoka a atingiu.

Hisoka, então, acompanhando com os olhos, vê que Suo estava tentando salvar Ryu, que apesar de lento, já havia acordado e agora seria mais fácil subir novamente no navio.

Então imediatamente o palhaço corre pra cima de Suo para derruba-lo, mas Rin no momento em que ele ia acerta-los, aproveita que estava deitada no chão e apóia os dois pés contra o estomago do Hisoka, e acompanhando o movimento o joga para o mar, passando por cima de Suo, só que Hisoka acaba por segurar nas pernas de Ryu para não cair.

Ryu então começa a dar fortes chutes contra o rosto de Hisoka, que cai ao mar e desaparece em meio da tempestade, Rin se levanta com um pouco de dores, e ajuda Suo a puxar Ryu para cima.

Depois da tempestade, o dia já havia amanhecido… muitos dos tripulantes estavam mortos por ali, ou haviam caído no mar, o capitão observava seu barco que havia passado por pouco pela tempestade, só que por sorte o porto estava próximo, os nossos heróis vão até Gon e Leorio, que agora estavam acompanhados por Kurapica, que não era do mal, e que iria acompanha-los.

- Nós descemos aqui, pois termos o teste para sermos caçadores.- diz Gon

Precisamos ficar no barco mais um tempo, o nosso porto é o próximo ainda- diz Ryu

Então Gon, Leorio e Kurapica, descem no porto e se despedem de nossos heróis… heróis se despedindo de heróis…

Rin na última hora conta a eles sobre o palhaço que ela tinha enfrentado, mas não lembrava ao certo o nome. Gon e os outros agradecem a informação e continuam a andar, enquanto o barco segue em frente na viagem agora tripulada apenas por poucos marujos… o capitão e nossos heróis.

O que será que eles encontraram ao chegarem lá?

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: A Chegada! Inimigos a espreita!**

Depois de ter se separado de Gon e seus amigos… Suo, Ryu e Rin chegam ao porto de Shadaloo. Ryu estava com o olhar sério, e às vezes dava a impressão que estava relembrando de algo, mas não dizia muitas coisas sobre o assunto.

- Chegamos! Temos que ficar muito atentos aqui. E se encontrarmos a "ele" vamos descobrir o que esteja acontecendo com a Terra. – Ryu disse sério observamdo o barco começar a zarpar.

O capitão acenava em despedida dos jovens marujos que conheceu. Sabia que havia algo diferente nos três.

- Até mais, meus jovens! – o capitão falou virando-se para ir a cabine do barco e sumindo da vista dos três amigos.

- Então… vamos agora? – perguntou Rin sorrindo.

- Vamos! – os outros dois responderam, mas Ryu seguiu a frente por saber mais sobre o lugar.

Rin e Suo aligeiraram o passo para caminhar ao lado de Ryu. A garota ficava olhando para os lados vendo tudo que estava à volta e Suo estava mais sério olhando para frente.

- O que estaremos enfrentando Ryu? – Suo perguntou ainda olhando para frente.

Ryu olhou sério para Suo… sim, uma hora teria que contar… afinal estavam prestes a enfrenta-lo.

- Bem… é que…

Passaram pela frente de barracas de comida e ao sentirem o cheiro das mesmas as barrigas roncaram lembrando que eles não comiam fazia algum tempo.

- Sou só eu ou mais alguém aqui está com fome? – perguntou Rin com a mão na barriga e sorrindo sem graça.

Ambos sorriram. Ryu ofereceu-se para pagar o almoço e os levou ao melhor restaurante que havia na cidade.

- "Royal Place"! Eu nunca vim aqui, mas dizem que é o melhor restaurante! – Ryu se pronunciou.

- Olha só isso… - Suo falou lendo o cartaz – Um tal de Veja luta no meio do restaurante. Uma luta até a morte.

- Nossa… imagina-te estar comendo e ver uma pessoa matando a outra bem na tua frente! – Rin comentou fazendo cara de espantada.

- Nas o pessoal não morre de verdade Rin… é tudo representação! – Suo fala dando um sorriso de canto.

- Ah é? Então ta! – disse abrindo mais o sorriso.

Os três amigos entraram no restaurante e se acomodaram em uma mesa onde se podia ver o engradado de onde ocorreria a luta. Pedem ao garçom o que queriam comer e ficam aguardando.

- Meu Deus! Mas será que é ele mesmo? – ouviu-se o grito de alguém mais afastado da mesa deles.

Num relance Ryu sente uma mão em seu ombro.

- Amigo! – a pessoa se pronuncia.

Ryu levanta-se assustado, mas quando vê quem é abre um sorriso.

- Ken! – disse Ryu cumprimentando o velho amigo de treinos na infância.

Após conversarem algum tempo e Ryu apresentar Ken aos outros dois… Ken senta-se à mesa junto aos três.

Os quatro são servidos e eles comem calmamente, até que um homem alto, cabelos loiros, com uma mascara no rosto e uma garra tripla na mão passa ao lado deles indo a direção da arena.

- Senhoras e senhores… - começou a falar no meio do restaurante um senhor de terno – Hoje teremos um grande espetáculo. Apresento-lhes Vega e hoje teremos uma surpresa. Ele desafiará um de vocês para o combate.

Todos ficam surpresos com a notícia.

- As coisas estão ficando interessantes! – Ken comentou com um sorriso no rosto.

Veja vira a cabeça para a mesa dos quatro, e aponta, com uma das mãos, chamando um de nós. Todos ficaram mais espantados ainda, mas quando Ken iria se levantar para aceitar o desafio… Suo se levanta.

- Eu aceito o desafio! – Suo fala alto logo após ouvindo os aplausos.

Dirigiu-se ao ringue, e um forte engradado desce, deixando-os completamente presos.

Ryu e Ken ficaram animados e atentos.

- Rin! Não fique preocupada… já falamos que é apenas um show. Não é de verdade! – falou Ryu vendo a expressão de preocupada da garota.

- Não sei não Ryu. Mas não estou gostando! – ela falou com os olhos virados a direção da arena.

O silencio reinou no restaurante. Ambos os lutadores ficaram em posição de defesa.

- Não vai conseguir nem se encostar ao meu lindo rosto! – Vega diz friamente.

Quem será o vencedor? E quem será este tal Vega?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Desesperador! Suo vs Vega.**

Suo estava dentro do engradado, no meio do restaurante. Ele estava se encarando com Vega, um lutador que não aparentava ser muito forte, mas pelas suas palavras não ia recuar. Ryu, Rin e Ken assistiam tudo da mesa onde tinham comido, e ficavam na torcida junto com todos os outros fregueses e também os garçons, e do outro lado do engradado, também podia se ver bem, em um canto escuro, iluminado pouco por uma luz vermelha, um cara grande que estava lá assistindo, e o que apenas podia se ver era seu grande sorriso no rosto, mas então a luta dos dois iria começar assim que o Juiz mandasse.

- Comessem! – o juiz grita.

Suo entra em modo de defesa, e Vega parte para cima com tudo… desferindo golpes super rápidos e com precisão, usando o punho no qual segurava um soco inglês equipado com três garras compridas. Suo se desviava com toda velocidade, mas recebia arranhões por todo corpo, até que ele começa a revidar com socos e chutes bem rápidos também, mas o oponente se defendia melhor ainda, então em um soco que passa reto por Vega ele aproveita e desfere um forte corte contra o braço esquerdo de Suo.

- Isso é só o início! – Vega fala em tom de sarcasmo.

Suo estreitando os olhos, com a mão na ferida, afastando-se do lutador.

- Pensei que eram fingimentos, essas lutas, mas vejo que estava enganado! – Suo pensa – Então lutarei sério também.

Ryu e Ken olham espantados para Rin que continuava olhando fixamente para a arena em que seu amigo estava.

Suo não tinha alternativa a não ser usar seus poderes, pois se Vega e ele continuassem a lutar apenas com os punhos, Suo se daria muito mal. Então ele rapidamente pensa em um plano e já começa a colocá-lo em ação.

Suo parte novamente para o ataque manual, desferindo um soco com a mão direita, enquanto o braço ferido vai recuado, ele desfere agora também chutes que são mais lentos do que socos, e então em outro momento de deslize de Suo, Vega crava as garras na perna esquerda dele.

- Mas que me… - os três da mesa se levantam e correm até a beirada do engradado.

Ainda com as garras cravadas na perna de Suo, Vega vê um sorriso de canto no rosto do rapaz. Aproveita que o Vega está encostado Suo segura-o forte pelo pescoço, e num rápido movimento, várias estacas, feitas de Vinho das taças que havia no restaurante, avançam sobre eles dois. Suo então o solta e sem ter muito tempo para se defender Vega é acertado em cheio nas pernas. E quando está caindo, uma das estacas crava no meio do seu peito.

- O mestre irá… ele irá… - Vega tenta falar, mas cai no chão já sem vida.

O público aplaude Suo pensando que tudo não passou de fingimento. Depois de liberto Suo vai de encontro aos amigos, com a mão na ferida tentando conter o sangue que jorrava.

O cara grande que estava no escuro assistindo já não se encontrava mais lá.

Os garçons retiram o corpo de Vega, e Suo ainda meio assustado por tê-lo matado meio que acidentalmente, senta-se com a ferida toda exposta.

- Vamos à minha casa. Vocês ficam lá até Suo se recuperar das feridas. – Ken fala.

Os três aceitam… principalmente por que Ryu havia dito que era uma grande mansão. Todos entram em uma limusine e partem para a casa de Ken.

- Belo show nós tivemos hoje! – Suo fala com um pano sobre o ferimento, dando um sorriso de canto.

Nossos heróis estão passando apuros apenas de terem chegado a tão esperada Shadaloo… o que será que ainda está por vir?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Hora vaga… Treinamento!**

Ainda na limusine os quatro amigos conversam.

- As atividades de Shadaloo andam muito estranhas. Já sofri alguns ataques em minha casa. – Ken disse calmamente.

- Mas como? Por que te atacariam? Bison está morto já faz algum tempo. – Ryu fala assustado.

- Isso deve estar acontecendo por causa dos problemas que a Terra está passando. – Suo diz sério perante o que Ryu e Ken falavam.

- Mas se é isso, então poderemos estar enfrentando um cara já morto! Isso é irreal como pode estar acontecendo? – Rin pergunta assustada com tudo isso.

- Vocês já sabem da elevação da Terra então?! – disse Ken meio espantando.

- Sim! – os três respondem em uníssono.

- Eu estou estudando isso a algum tempo. Tento descobrir a causa, mas nada tem ligação. Não consegui descobrir muitas coisas.

- Também não sabemos muita coisa. O que sabemos é que o planeta aumentou sua proporção! – comentou Suo.

- Sim! Decidimos viajar para tentar descobrir alguma coisa. – continuou Rin.

- E agora descobrimos que Shadaloo está na ativa de novo! – finalizou Ryu que estava com a mão no queixo pensativo.

Finalmente eles chegam a entrada da mansão, ela era tão grande que eram dois quilômetros só para chegar da entrada até a porta da frente.

Depois de eles passarem por todo o trajeto até chegarem a mansão, Ken imediatamente reporta Suo que estava ferido seriamente. Médicos vêm imediatamente e o levam até uma sala. Todos acompanham o que ocorria, e quando Suo chega até uma espécie de laboratório, o colocam em uma maca e cobrem o machucado com um pano que estava ligado a diversos cabos de fios que também estavam ligados a um soro que ficava em uma gigantesca ampulheta.

- Não se preocupem. Em menos de quinze minutos Suo já estará melhor que antes. – Ken disse ao ver a cara dos outros dois.

- Que bom né. – Ryu e Rin falam ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas o que vão fazer lá Ken? – perguntou Ryu apoiando a mão na cabeça de Rin.

- É uma maquina que os meus cientistas inventaram. Ela regenera as células rapidamente, assim cura o ferimento da pessoa. Ela é bem prestati…

Parou de falar ao ver Rin pegar a mão de Ryu e torcer o braço dele obrigando-o a cair de costas no piso.

- Não sou encosto! – Rin fala com uma veia saltada na testa.

- Ai… é por isso que notei que estava tão baixinho assim! – disse Ryu se levantando.

- Oras seu… - Rin parou de andar a direção de Ryu ao ser segura pelo braço.

- Eu saio quinze minutos e vocês quase se matam é? – pergunta Suo rindo da cena. Vira a cabeça a direção de Ken – Obrigado pela ajuda Ken.

Ken apenas faz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Estou novinho em folha agora! – disse Suo.

- Acho que então devemos ir para Shadaloo acabar com isso de uma vez já! – Ryu falou levantando-se e ficando com uma expressão preocupada.

- Calma Ryu. Por que não passam o dia aqui? Suo acabou de se recuperar. – disse Ken.

Depois de uma pequena discussão eles decidiram que ficariam.

- Tão a fim de assistir um treino meu? – perguntou Ken.

- Claro! – responderam Suo e Rin animados.

- Essa cara não me engana Ken! – disse Ryu sorrindo.

- O que? Só por que iria te chamar para um combate? Só para treinar? – perguntou Ken sorrindo mais.

Suo e Rin empurram Ryu para a luta amistosa, pois ele estava muito tenso, e todos sabem que o único jeito de Ryu se acalmar é treinando. Ele topa e vai até na parte de fora da mansão.

Suo e Rin ficam em cadeiras acompanhando meio de longe, e então os dois amigos iriam se enfrentar. Ryu e Ken se encaravam e curiosamente tomam a posição de luta idêntica.

É lógico que isso iria acontecer, pois os dois treinaram juntos quando crianças até ficarem adultos e se separarem, e então os dois começam a se alongar, ambos faziam praticamente os mesmos movimentos, praticamente o que mudava era a cor do kimono.

Os dois voltam a se encarar com um meio sorriso no rosto e em posição de luta, e logo começam a desferir socos e chutes super rápidos, e o mais engraçado era que eles faziam em sincronia… quando um socava o outro desviava, daí um chutava e o outro desviava, isso era um atrás do outro sem parar e sempre aumentando a velocidade, até que de repente se escuta um estrondo enorme, todos param para olhar.

- Isso veio da cozinha! – falou Ken olhando a direção do barulho.

Eles correm até lá rapidamente, e é no meio do caminho que eles se deparam com vários ninjas comuns.

- Vocês podem cuidar dos ninjas? – Ken perguntou correndo.

- Pode deixar conosco! – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ken consegue passar por eles enquanto nossos heróis ficam a encará-los, e quando Ken chega a área de alimentação ele se depara com um arrombo no lugar da porta.

Ken se assusta quando olha pela porta. Vê um cara enorme, comendo como um cavalo tudo que tinha na cozinha. Ele olha rapidamente para Ken que estava na porta.

- Balrog… estou aqui para acabar com sua festinha. – disse o homem.

- Venha seu animal! – falou Ken já tomando a posição de luta.

Então Balrog, um lutador de Box de 2 metros de altura e 200 quilos se levanta e vai indo para cima de Ken passando por cima de tudo que tinha na frente.

Será que Balrog também tem haver com Bison? Será que nossos heróis vão conseguir lutar com todos eles? Será que Ken conseguirá derrotar o inimigo?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Destruidor! Ken vs Balrog!**

Depois de terem chegado à casa de Ken, nossos heróis estavam tentando relaxar, quando um som terrível os incomoda, e então procurando por respostas encontraram adversários ninjas. Ken consegue passar por eles, enquanto Ryu, Suo e Rin ficam a encará-los. Ken então vai ate a área de alimentação que era de onde o estrondo havia acontecido, e se depara com um enorme lutador de Box, já conhecido de Ken, chamado Balrog, ele sem mais nem menos decide acabar com Ken, então destruindo tudo no caminho parte pra cima dele, Ken por sua vez já entra em posição de luta, preparado para o pior.

Do lado de fora nossos heróis se enfrentam com muitos e muitos ninjas, os três são praticamente cercados, mas não iriam desistir nunca.

- Está em condições para lutar Suo? – pergunta Ryu em posição de luta.

Suo apenas faz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça se preparando para o ataque.

Os três então partem para cima da multidão de ninjas armados que estavam por todos os lados.

Na área de alimentação, uma espécie de refeitório gigantesco… Balrog, que parecia mais um cavalo, partia pra cima de Ken destruindo tudo, levantando mesas cadeiras e tudo mais. Ken sem ter nenhum medo, fica parado, fecha os olhos respira fundo, e logo os abre de novo dando uma bufada, logo que ele faz isso Balrog chega com seus socos rápidos e monstruosos. Ken desvia até que facilmente dos golpes, mas os socos são de uma potência tão grande que mesmo ele estando de luvas de Box, buracos enormes se abriam por todo lugar.

- Vai pagar pelos estragos na minha casa! – Ken disse com um sorriso.

Balrog ficava cada vez mais irritado com os comentários de Ken, e então logo depois de mais alguns ataques, Balrog para e tira a camiseta, deixando cair também o cinturão de campão que ele levava, e assim que o cinturão bate no chão, abre-se um buraco… ele era super pesado. Ken se assusta, pois se ele já lutava naquela velocidade com o peso… imagine agora.

Balrog, então, começa a fazer alguns movimentos, parado. Eles eram tão potentes e rápidos que faziam vento. Ken não se deixa abater e aponta uma mão a ele "kakatekoi!". Ken intima Balrog, que num piscar de olhos já estava por cima de Ken e desfere um forte golpe, que o manda direto para a parede, abrindo um buraco e passando por cima da luta dos três contra os ninjas.

Eles se assustam com Ken que tinha passado voando, mas logo em seguida se assustam mais, pois Balrog passava bufando como um touro por cima de ninjas e o que fosse. Eles se afastam deixando que o próprio Balrog rebatesse vários de seus aliados.

Ken, então, vendo que não teria alternativa a não ser lutar a sério, se põe de pé e acaba de rasgar a parte de cima do kimono que já estava rasgado pelo golpe.

- Venha grandão! – Ken o chama agora com a expressão mais séria.

Ken se põe novamente em posição de luta, só que agora com um rosto bem mais sério. Balrog corre para cima novamente, Ken então salta para o alto, e com um rápido giro de pernas no ar, desfere vários chutes ao rosto do gigante que ao mesmo tempo erra um soco direto e acerta numa arvore que é arrancada.

Ken então para do outro lado e se agacha no chão… ele fecha os olhos como se estivesse em concentração profunda. Os três se assustam pela reação de Ken, mas logo que Balrog se vira a eles, Ken da um salto com um soco flamejante para cima.

- Shinriuken! – Ken grita desferindo o golpe.

Como um dragão, ele atinge Balrog direto no estômago, e o lança para bem alto, e quando o mesmo estava caindo, Ken junta as mãos em pleno ar, e na hora que Balrog está caindo ele o acerta novamente com um Hadouken, o que faz Balrog ser jogado pra fora da mansão. Os três meio distraídos, quase são acertados por ninjas que acabam por serem acertados novamente e caírem de uma vez.

Ken, depois de tudo aquilo, volta com seus amigos e chama os policiais da Mansão, que de prontidão levam Balrog e os ninjas para a cadeia, mas uma coisa fica intrigante na cabeça de todos ali.

- Aquelas bandanas! – Ryu pensa enquanto estava recostado na parede.

Os ninjas que os tinham atacado, em suas cabeças tinham uma espécie de bandana, com um desenho de algumas gotinhas pequenas. Eles nem se dão o trabalho de pensar muito nisso e voltam para dentro da casa.

Ken e os outros se recuperam e logo voltam a relaxar. A noite passa tranqüila, e nossos heróis acordam no outro dia.

- Ken… agradeço a hospitalidade! – agradeceu Ryu.

- Sabe que fiz isso em nome dos velhos tempos neh? – falou Ken dando um leve tapa no ombro de Ryu que sorri com o gesto do amigo.

- Vamos então? – perguntou Suo.

- Sim… vamos! – Rin e Ryu responderam, mas ficaram surpresos ao ver que Ken respondeu também.

- O que foi? Acha que eu os deixaria se divertirem sozinhos? – Ken pergunta.

Todos sorriem e começam a ir a direção de Shadaloo. Estavam unidos a Ken e lutariam juntos. Agora sim iriam descobrir o que estaria acontecendo, mas o perigo era grande. O que será que os aguarda daqui para frente?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Chegando a Shadaloo. As verdadeiras batalhas!**

Nossos heróis saem da casa de Ken e vão juntos ate a metade da cidade, onde se deparam com homens vestidos com roupas do exército de shadaloo. Todos ficam pasmos ao verem aquilo.

- Não acredito nisso! – Ryu falou olhando bem o uniforme.

- Impossível! – comentou Ken muito pasmo.

- O único que pode estar por trás disso tudo é Bison! – concluiu Ryu ficando com uma expressão de raiva.

Suo e Rin ficam até meio assustados, pois como Ryu e Ken falavam de uma maneira tão pavorosa quando mencionavam o nome Bison, eles imaginavam um cara super forte, mas eles não deveriam apenas imaginar, pois ele realmente era fortíssimo.

- Temos que tomar cuidado! Eles não podem nos ver! – Ryu falou em tom baixo começando a caminhar cautelosamente com os outros o seguindo.

- Sim! Se formos pegos vão nos prender e podem nos matar. – Ken disse seguindo os passos de Ryu e prestando atenção.

- Vocês sabem que ao chegarmos lá estaremos expostos a qualquer perigo né? – Ryu perguntou parando e se virando para os outros três.

- Ninguém aqui é surdo Ryu. Entramos nessa sabendo de todos os perigos que poderíamos passar! – Suo e Rin falam.

- Que bom! – Ryu sorri diante a coragem dos amigos – Estejam atentos então.

Até que depois de algumas horas caminhando, eles avistam de longe um grande portão, e logo acima dele uma caveira com um chapéu de capitão de Shadaloo em sua cabeça. Eles finalmente haviam chegado, todos estavam meio assustados e também ansiosos com aquilo.

E também pela aparência do lugar, era quase como um castelo em meio a uma cidade. O lugar estava cheio de soldados, e então nossos heróis decidem se esconder em algum lugar até que eles tivessem um plano para entrarem lá.

Eles se abrigam dentro de um prédio próximo, e ficam por lá, com o tempo passando eles ficam sempre discutindo com cautela como fariam para entrar, mas pelo que parecia não teria muito jeito se não fosse lutando com todos aqueles soldados armados.

- Parados! Estão presos por tentarem entrar em território da Shadaloo sem autorização! – fala uma voz grossa atrás deles.

Alguns soldados, por má sorte, estavam dentro daquele prédio e acabam por pegar nossos heróis, mas eles com toda velocidade tentam escapar para fora do prédio, e começam a serem alvejados por balas.

Quando saem do prédio um caminhão da Shadaloo passa e abre as portas, revelando pessoas que não eram soldados lá dentro, e que assim que surgem puxam os quatro pra dentro do baú do caminhão e some em disparada.

Os soldados do prédio os perdem de vista, e também não desconfiam do caminhão da própria guarda deles.

As pessoas de dentro do caminhão eram pacíficas, e eram em três: Guile um soldado americano, Chun-Li uma policial japonesa, e E-honda um lutador de Sumo. Eles se apresentam pacificamente aos quatro.

- Por que estão aqui? – pergunta Chun-li olhando seriamente os quatro.

- A Terra está passando por problemas. Descobrimos que ela expandiu. Paramos aqui e descobrimos que Shadaloo está ativa de volta. Queremos descobrir o que está acontecendo! – Ryu explicou resumidamente.

- Realmente… as atividades de Shadaloo voltaram a funcionar. Reabertas por, nada mais nada menos, que Bison. – Guile também fala.

Os quatro amigos fazem cara de espanto diante o que Guile falou.

- E agora estamos aqui para acabar de uma vez com isso! – Guile finalizou.

- De um jeito ou de outro também estávamos querendo fazer isso! – disse Ken.

- Sim! – confirmou Ryu.

- Unam-se a nós… assim teremos mais chances de acabar com isso! – falou E-honda.

Todos dão um sorriso e aceitam a união dos dois grupos. Ficam em silêncio para ouvirem qual seria o plano dos três.

- Usaremos esse caminhão disfarçado, com o símbolo do Shadaloo, para invadir a base pela área de suprimentos. Nós vamos estar disfarçados com os uniformes e assim que entrarmos vamos nos espalhar para encontrar Bison. – disse Guile explicando o plano.

- Mas temos que tomar cuidado! Shadaloo tem soldados fortes, e que ficam como cães de guarda da base. – complementa Chun-li.

Mesmo nervosos todos se arrumam e esperam para por o plano em prática.

Seré que eles vão entrar sem problemas dentro da fortaleza Shadaloo?


End file.
